fairytailfanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Kaine Bridgefoster
History Days in Avalon Appearance Personality Kaine's personality suffers from what he calls the light switch factor. Some days he feels motivated to go out and make a difference within his life and really seize the day. Other days he is about a aimless as a breeze in open space, often complains about having to do simple tasks such as getting out of the bed in the morning or taking part in activities that would lead to him having to do more work. On his lights off days, he is always looking for the easy way out of a situation or immediately finding a short cut that would reduce his work load, comically this attitude often piles on more work for him, yet he tries to do so regardless of each blunder. During these days Kaine has a lackadaisical attitude and often very little can snap him out of his slump without some coaxing. Complaining about even the smallest of actions such as having to get up out of bed in the morning or his constant participation in Haruhi Kaneko's schemes. Which he often find the brunt of his workload. originates from. On other days Kaine is extremely curious and has a hunger for knowledge and loves to read, he can often be found cramped in a library or outside reading any genre of a book that catchs his attention. He has shown to be extremely intelligent and well versed with his words. When motivated Kaine has shown the eagerness to be willing to not only seize the day bt stay dedicated it till it is finished. This back and forth attitude is what drives those closest to him crazy, as they feel Kaine often doesn't live up to his fullest potential. Kaine is known for giving random excuses which never prove to be good ones. Another notable trait of Kaine is that he is extremely adamant about his hatred of strenuous activity, actions sch as running for long distances, jumping and working out and training seem only to motivate his unwillingness to do them unless there is no choice. Despite this due to his travels with Haruhi's his wishes always go unheard and he finds himself directly in the middle of hard work and activity. Kaine also believes heavily on various superstitions and will go to great lengths to accomplish or avoid implementing them. His belief in them unwavering and believes they are indirectly responsible for how the course of his day will transpire. Another example of his belief in superstitions manifests in self in his own partner. When undertaking a heavy task or is just in need of some luck. Kaine will often go rub Haruhi for good luck with her status as a magical creature. Since Haruhi is an elf Kaine heard a wise old tail thats it's always good luck to rub against an Elf in order tht their luck would bring you good fortune. Kaine took this to heart and made it a tradition that he does before missions or various activities thathe believes require a touch of luck. This belief has become a runni gag which constantly annoys haruhi and even makes her threaten him despite her pledge to peacefulness. Magic & Abilities Memory-Make-An Ancient Spell from past times and a rare type of Molding Magic that grants Kaine control over the peculiar "element" of memory. Memory-Make allows Rufus to "memorize" other forms of Magic he happens to behold and, in a similar fashion to Mimic, to utilize them as his own. What makes the magic so special is the ability to combine & memorize spells to create completely new ones, merging the effects of the original ones together; something which makes Memory-Make extremely versatile. Kaine also has the ability to "forget" a spell once he has memorized it rendering it utterly useless when used versus him in battle, making him immune to techniques he's happened to see at least once. In addition, he can use memories of himself to a degree, creating afterimages which can act as distractions when engaged in battle. Memory-Make does have a limitation, this residing in the time required to memorize others' techniques: if those were to be performed too swiftly, Kaine could suffer a overload and lose focus in trying to keep with the speed of the number of performed techniques. *Memory-Make: Surging Rivers Tide: Memory-Make: Purging Of the Shallow Depth *Memory-Make: Flash Pheonix Glazer *Memory-Make: Cerberus Phantom Telepathy'As he got older Kaine learned Telepathy magic which helped him commnicate with his allies and stay in touch with Haruhi. IN battle he makes use of this by attempting to see what spells his opponents are attempting to use and then tries to create his own bran of spell by mixing it with one he can create from his memories. *'Calculative Keen Mind Kaine has shown to be extremely book smart and what he lacks in physical prowess he makes up for with his mental prowess. Kaine is extremely well with creating elaborate plans and ensuring they are followed to the latter. To Kaine he enjoys battles that imploy intelligence over btre force and prefers chess matchs with his unique style of combat. Preferrably why he chooses to fight either at a distance or behind the scenes. His anayltical abilities have been considered top notch as well as his IQ. However he also knows when to pick and choose hi battles knowing which opponents ae best for him to fight and which arent. *'Enhanced Durability' Kaine despite his lack of physical gifts has proven to be the type to take a "lickin and keep on tickin". While he has not shown an increasingly great endurance he has shown the abilty to withstand and absorb relalatively powerful amounts of punishment. Such as in his team battles along with Haruhi where has taken blows to ensure her protection blows that would be fatal to some he took in stride and managed to fight while moderately wounded. Trivia Concepts & influences *Kaine is honestly not really based on too much of anyone or inspired by anything particular. While some of his traits highlight Shikamaru Nara in terms of motivation, he honestly does try to avoid hard work and having to exert himself fully to situations.